Growing Up And What Comes With It
by Lost42
Summary: The Rugrats are adults and have to face adult challenges.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is inspired by the show A Million Little Things and takes place when the Rugrats are adults. Some characters from my other story A New Generation will be in it as well. I've run out of inspiration for that story and I don't like how I made some of their lives turn out so I'm fixing that in this story. Zack belongs to Celrock. Any other characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Tommy sat in his home office putting together a video slideshow for Ji Yeon's daughter's first birthday that was coming up. He clicked through the photos that had been sent to him and put together the slideshow. He hoped it was good enough since as of late nothing he did was good enough. At least in the eyes of Holleywood anyway. His last movie had been a total flop, So he decided to take a break from making movies and started mentouring kids on how to make them hoping that would help his creativity return. For now he would make a slideshow of one of the most adorable little girls that he had ever seen. After all all of his friends were doing something to contribute to the party and seeing cute baby pictures was a nice distraction. He saved the video and shut his laptop down. He had somewhere important to be.

Chuckie sat nervously twiddleing his thumbs as he waited for the doctor to come into the room with his latest test results. Tommy was supposed to come with him but didn't answer his phone when he called. So here Chuckie sat all alone waiting on the doctor. He didn't know wether to be relieved or frightened as the doctor finally came into the room. Chuckie just wanted the results so he could get out of here and move on with his life.

Chuckie sighed with releife as the doctor told him the good news.

"You're cancer free." Chuckie got dressed and headed out to the waiting room where he spotted Tommy seated near the door. He stood up when he saw him.

"The cancer is gone." Tommy clapped Chuckie on the shoulder and the two best friends exited the building and headed over to what they called a big mess.

"What about this?" Min Jun asked showing Phil a tile sample.

"That would be good for a bathroom." Lil told him peering over her brother's shoulder as they looked at the white tile with dark tinted into it.

"That's why we sighned you on as our desighner." Phil said."Girls are better at desighning places."

"And we couldn't agree on anything." Min Jun added.

"Yeah the only thing we could agree on was merging our two places was a good investment." Phil said looking over the tile samples again.

"Why don't you boys take care of the food and I'll figure out the desighn." Lil suggested packing up all the samples she had brought.

"Sounds good to me." Phil shrugged and made his way back to the kitchen to test out some cupcake recipes.

"You'll get a taste of the menu at the party." Min Jun told her just as the door opened to reveal Tommy and Chuckie.

"Hey did you get good news?' Lil asked as she continnued to pack up.

"Yep breast cancer free." Chuckie announced happily.

"That's great." Min Jun said."I gotta go pick up my kids. Tell Phil I have some eager taste testers waiting if he needs them."

"Will do." Lil called as Min Jun walked out the door.

"So when is this place going to look like and actual resturaunt and not just a big mess?" Tommy asked.

"Now that I'm on board it shouldn't be to much longer. They should've asked me sooner or this place would be up and running by now. Those two can't agree on anything and have no desighn sense." Lil laughed."I'll see you guys later. I gotta go pick up the girls."

Kimi returned home from her job at the vet to smell dinner cooking. She was exhausted and really hoped Zack didn't start another argument.

"Hey you're just in time for dinner." Zack said turning away from the stove and placing the food he had cooked onto plates.

"Smells good." Kimi commented taking a seat at the table as Zack placed a plate of raosted chicken, mashed potoes, and green beans in front of her.

"I wanted to do something special since you've been working so hard lately." Zack said sitting across from her.

"Thanks." Kimi said taking a bite of her food. They finished their dinner in silence and Zack cleaned up while Kimi went and took a shower. Zack made his way to his and Kimi's room to find her already asleep. He got into bed careful not to wake her. They could talk tomorrow. Tomorrow came and Zack woke up to an empty bed, which wasn't all that surprising since Kimi worked at an animal hospital and left early most mornings. Zack got ready for work deciding to not think about what he wanted for now. He would find time to talk to Kimi eventually.

Ji Yeon sat staring at her phone groaning everytime it beeped signaling a text message. She finally threw the phone on her bed and picked her daughter up out of her crib and began to get her dressed for her first birthday. She was putting the shiny pink shirt over Sun's head when her phone began to ring. She reached over and looked at the number not taking the call. She finished getting her daughter dressed, in between ignoring all of the calls and finally shutting the phone off.

"Are you ready to go?" Mi Sun asked poking her head into the room.

"Yeah." Ji Yeon answered standing up placiinf Sun on her hip and following her mother out the door.

They drove to Phil and Min Jun's place, which is literally what they called it as they couldn't come up with any other name. Thanks to Lil they got it finished in time for the party.

"Hey guys the birthday is finally here." Min Jun called from where he was setting up food on a long table.

"You're not supposed to be the last one to your own party." Lil said using a baby voice.

"We had some distractions." Ji Yeon told her handing her daughter to Lil.

"Well that not surprising." Lil continued in the baby voice as she admired Sun's outfit that conssited of a dark pink long sleeved shirt and a green skirt."Look how cute she is."

"It wasn't her." Ji Yeon said.

"Was it that jerk?' Mun Hee asked.

"Yep." Ji Yeon answered. There was an awkward silence. Everyone knew the story about Ji Yeon's boyfriend being a no good lazy jerk to put it nicely. She hadn't wanted her friends to know, but thanks to Min Jun everyone knew.

"Call me later." Mun Hee told her. Ji Yeon nodded and everyone went back to enjoying the party.

"Ok who wants cupcakes?" Phil asked breaking the tension."They're Isabele, Elena, Hana, and Ha Neul approved."

The four girls mentioned ran up to him all asking for their favorite flavor. Phil handed two strawberry cupcakes to Isabel and Ha na, a chocolate one to Elena, and a watermelon one to Ha Neul.

"How can you not want one?' Zack asked watching the kids run around.

"We are not having this conversation right now." Kimi snapped.

"Hey Kimi do you mind taking her for a bit? My arm is getting tired." Lil said holding Sun out to her.

"I'll take her." Zack offered as Lil handed him the smiling baby."Look how cute she is."

"She is cute. I just don't want one." Kimi insisted walking away from Zack.

The party continued and when it was time for cake Ji Yeon excused herself handing Sun to her father and walking outside.

"What was that about?" Mi Sun asked as she watched her daughter walk outside.

Jin had a better view and saw the reason Ji Yeon left. He handed Sun to his wife and was about to go after her when Mi Sun stopped him.

She didn't miss the angry expression on her husband's face as she looked past him and saw who her daughter was with."She's an adult now and has to handle this on her own." She told him getting him to sit back down at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Ji Yeon asked.

"I can't come see my daughter?' Min Woo asked.

"You already missed a year of her life. why do you want to see her now?" Ji Yeon almost screamed anger flashing in her eyes.

"I don't know." Min Woo shrugged."I've changed my mind."

"You're a little late." Ji Yeon pointed out starting to walk back inside."I'm going back. Leave me alone."

Min woo watched her go deciding not to crash the party. He was pretty sure it wouldn't end well for him. He snuck out of sight and waited for the party to be over.

"You ok?" Dil asked as Ji Yeon took her place at the table once more.

"I will be." She simply answered.

The party ended soon after the confrontation and everyone headed home.

"Take a different way home dad." Ji Yeon told Jin from the backseat when they were preparing to leave.

Jin understood and made several unneccesary twists and turns just in case someone decided to follow them. They arrived home where Mun Hee was waiting for them along with her ten year old son.

"Nobody followed you did they?" Ji Yeon asked when she got out of the car.

"No. I took some side streets and backroads like you guys did." Mun Hee answered as they all went inside.

They all sat around talking about random things when Mun Hee took Ji Yeon aside so they could talk while she put Sun to bed.

"I thought this would be easier in person." Mun Hee started taking a seat on Ji Yeon's bed. Ji Yeon followed her while she fed Sun a bottle.

"Thanks." Ji Yeon smiled. They had always been close almost ever since Ji Yeon was born. She was greatful her favorite cousin was a lawyer and could help her out in this situation.

They talked quietly as the baby fell asleep and by the time they left the room they had a plan in place for Ji Yeon to get some peace.

"You should of dumped that loser years ago." Min Jun commented as Ji Yeon sat down next to her mom.

"I don't need to hear your opinions right now." Ji Yeon said as everyone looked at him.

"What?" Min Jun shrugged."I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."

"Yeah well I got away. Why don't you get out of your controlling relationship while we're at it." Ji Yeon countered.

Min Jun stood up as did Jin."Shut your mouth."

"Why? I'm just saying what we're all thinking." Ji Yeon mocked her adopted brother.

Min Jun's anger flared and he started yelling making Ji Yeon yell right back. Mun Hee held Ji Yeon back while Jin held Min Jun.

Ji Yeon broke free from her cousin's grasp and walked off to her room running back into the livng room a few seconds later and flinging open the front door and crying.

"Sun is gone."

Everyone ran after Ji Yeon and stopped when they saw a car pull away. JI Yeon ran after the car as shots were fired from it. She slumped to the ground as a bullet tore through her body.

"Call an ambulance now." Jin shouted taking his daughter in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we keep them?" Ha na begged running into the kitchen along with Phil's daughter Ariel. Min Jun and Phil turned away from washing dishes and cleaning to see what the girls had found.

"Where did you find them?" Min Jun asked kneeling down to look at the small wrinkled brown puppy in Ha na's arms.

"Out in the back." Ha na answered.

"There's more too." Ariel added excitedly.

"Come see." Ha na begged.

Phil and Min Jun reluctantly followed their daughters outside to the back where they found a box with three puppies inside near the dumpster.

"Why would people abandon them?" Phil asked picking up a black puppy.

"I don't know, but they look really young and they have fleas." Min Jun commented taking the brown puppy from his daughter and putting it back in the box.

"We should take them to Kimi. She would know what to do with them." Phil suggested putting the puppies that he and Ariel had been holding back inside the box.

"Can we keep them?" Ariel asked as Phil picked up the box.

"No. We just got rid of three animals. One dog and one cat is enough." Phil told her.

Ariel sighed but didn't argue as Phil loaded the box into his truck and turned to Min Jun."You got everything here?"

"Yeah. I need something to keep me busy." He answered.

"How is she?" Phil asked closing the door to his truck and walking over to the drivers side.

"My mom said she made it through surgery, but they sedated her after she had a breakdown. I feel like this whole thing is my fault. If we hadn't been argueing about stupid stuff we would of heard the glass break and we could of got to her in time." Min Jun explained hanging his head.

"Do they have any idea where she could be?" Phil asked refering to Ji Yeon's baby daughter.

"They found the car at the airport. My dad is in Korea right now since after asking questions some employees recognized Sun and said she was her father on a flight to Korea." Min Jun continued.

"Good. I hope they find her." Phil said getting into his truck.

Min Jun took the girls back inside. They watched tv while Min Jun went back to preparing for the dinner rush.

"So can we keep a puppy?" Ha na asked breaking Min Jun out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. Your mom doesn't like animals that much." Min Jun answered continueing to chop meat.

"But I want one and your the boss." Ha na told him.

Hearing this statement made Min Jun think about what Ji Yeon had said that night everything went so wrong. His wife was a little controlling, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He needed to talk to his dad since if he remembered correctly he had been in a similar situation when he had wanted a dog when he was a kid, only it was different because his mom was afraid of dogs and his dad wouldn't just bring one home for that reason. Min Jun thought for a few minutes before turning to his oldest daughter.

"We'll get when they're ready to go to a home. Right now they're to little and need a lot of care." Ha na squealed with delight and ran off to tell Ariel and Ha Neul.

"We get to keep a puppy." Ha na shouted bursting into the room where her best friend and little sister sat watching tv.

"That's great." Ariel said standing up and giving her friend a hug."Dogs are so much fun."

"Aren't you excited Ha Neul?" Ha na asked her sister who remained quiet.

"No." Ha Neul said quietly turning her attention back to the tv.

Meanwhile Phil had reached his destination and found Kimi waiting for him when he pulled up. He had called her on his way there and filled her in on what they found.

"Aw. They're so cute." Kimi cooed peering inside the box."How could anybody leave them alone like that. I hate people who abuse animals."

"I knew I came to the right person." Phil said bringing the box inside while Kimi held the door for him.

Phil set the box on an exam table while Kimi closed the door. One by one Kimi took each puppy out of the box and examined it. They were healthy despite the fleas.

"They'll stay here until they're old enough to go to a foster home or get adopted out." Kimi said placing the last puppy in a cage with it's brothers and sister.

"Don't look at me for fostering. We just got rid of three animals." Phil said holding his hands up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can find someone." Kimi told him.

"How is she doing?" Mun Hee asked knocking softly on the open door and coming into the room.

"As well as can be expected." Mi Sun answered looking up at her neice with tired eyes.

"Well I drew up the restraining order papers." Mun Hee told her."You should go home and get some rest."

"I told her. She won't listen." Miju stated sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"I'm fine." Mi Sun insisted."Why are you still here? I thought your sugery ended an hour ago."

"She's just so fascinated that the OR has actual lights insted of candles. She has to stick around in case another surgery comes up." Mun Hee smiled.

Miju glared at her daughter while Mi Sun hid her laughter behind her hand.

"Go." Miju told Mun Hee hitting her arm and taking her seat next to Mi Sun."We'll call you when she wakes up."

"Fine." Mun Hee said going to the doorway."Just don't kill anyone in your old age."

Miju threw her shoe at her daughter hitting the wall."Go."

"I needed that." Mi Sun said laying her head on her ssiter's shoulder.

"I'm glad my old age brings you so much joy." Miju said sarcasticly.

The sisters sat in silence for a few minutes until Mi Sun's phone rang.

Miju couldn't hear who was on the other line, but judging by the expression on her sister's face the caller had good news.

"Jin found her." Mi Sun said hanging up the phone. She began to lower Ji Yeon's sedation so she could wake up.

Ji Yeon woke up early the next morning, groggy, but coherant. She looked around slowly not remembering where she was.

MI Sun layed a hand on her shoulder making Ji yeon turn towards her."Somebody wants to see you."

Jin layed Sun beside Ji Yeon, who pulled her close and started crying.

"Mun Hee brought the papers for the restraining order. You just need to sighn them." Mi Sun explained once Ji Yeon was fully awake.

"He won't be bothering you anymore." Jin assured his daughter as she sighned the papers."He'll be in jail for awhile."

Ji Yeon was resting at home later that night when Mi Sun came into her room to check on her.

"I don't think I want to be a nurse anymore." Ji Yeon admitted."I hope you're not to disappointed."

"I'm not." Mi Sun said sitting beside her."What changed your mind?"

"I spent a lot of time in the hospital as a kid. I just don't think it's the right career for me." Ji Yeon explained.

"Then what do you want to do?" Mi Sun asked.

"I want to be a lawyer." Ji Yeon answered.

A/N The part about Mun Hee making fun of her mother's age was inspired by Grey's Anatomy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Part of this chapter is an idea given to me by Celrock. Auntie Celeste belongs to celrock. I learned that it takes seven years to become a lawyer, which is a career I considered at one time in my life, but studying the law is so boring. Although my mom says I'd be good since I love to argue.

Once Ji Yeon was recovered from her injuries she appied for school and began taking classes a few months later. She wouldn't be a lawyer for some time, but it would all be worth it in the end.

She was currently sitting at her computer attempting to study, but when you have a teething one year old that can be hard. To make matters worse her parents were out so they couldn't help her with the baby.

"Ow." Ji Yeon looked down to see her daughter under the desk peering at her with her five tiny teeth sunk into her knee.

Ji Yeon picked her daughter up and sat her on her lap."How am I supposed to get any work done if you keep biting me?"

Ji Yeon got up and put a blanket on the floor with some toys and placed her daughter on it. She went back to her computer only to feel her pants being pulled on. She looked down staring into the same eyes as hers and sighed.

"I'm never going to get this done." Picking up her phone she called Lil.

"Hey what's up?" Lil asked after the third ring.

"Can you babysit. I can't get any work done." Ji Yeon explained.

"I would if I was in town." Lil answered."I'm in New York launching my new line."

"Ok. Bye." Ji Yeon sighed hanging up the phone.

She thought of asking Min Jun, but he was always busy and they hardley talked since the fight.

Throwing on some shorts and a white tank top, Ji Yeon decided to go to the park. She needed a break. She hoped walking around the park would get Sun to take a nap.

They soon arrived at the park. Ji Yeon pusjed the stroller onto the running path that wound around the park. Soon they ran into Zack, who had been jogging around the park.

"Hey are you busy?" Ji Yeon asked as Zack stopped to rest.

"I just got back into town why?" Zack asked taking a sip of water.

"Could you babysit just for a couple of hours?' Ji Yeon asked hoping Zack would say yes."I really need to study."

"Sure." Zack agreed."Who knows. Maybe Sun can help me convince Kimi to have a baby of our own."

"Thank you and good luck." Ji Yeon said handing Zack the stroller."She's teething and trying to walk so she gets into everything."

"Don't worry. We'll be just fine." Zack assured her as they parted ways.

Zack arrived home to an empty house which didn't really surprise him since Kimi worked long hours most days. He sat on the floor with Sun just playing with her. She soon fell asleep so Zack got to work fixing dinner. He texted Kimi to tell her that they had a little guest, but she didn't reply back.

Dinner was done when Zack heard the door open. He also heard other noises that sounded like a small herd of puppies. He then remembered that the baby was asleep on the floor. He went to go get her before she woke up but it was to late. He walked in the room to find Sun crying and the puppies all around her, one was licking her face.

Zack hurried over and picked up the startled baby holding her close. Zack asked."Why did you bring the puppies here?"

"Because they need a foster home." Kimi answered."Why is there a baby here?"

"I texted you that she was here." Zack told her.

Kimi dug her phone out of her purse and looked at the text."Well you know I'm busy. You should of called. I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"I finished early." Zack answered as he followed Kimi to the kithcen where she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Can you get her to be quiet please. I'm getting a headache." Kimi complained taking a drink of water.

"She wouldn't be crying if she hadn't gotten woken up." Zacl argued."Some babies don't like dogs."

"We had dogs when we were babies and we didn't cry when they woke us up." Kimi said.

"Just find them homes fast please." Zack said."Hold her and I'll get us dinner."

Zack didn't mind dogs, but having five at once was a bit much. Kimi took the baby, who had started to calm down while Zack made their plates of spaghetti.

"How exactly are we supposed to feed her?" Kimi asked following Zack to the table."We don't have a high chair."

"We could put her in the stroller." Zack suggested. He brought the stroller over to the table and placed Sun in it.

"Are we giving her spaghettie or does she have baby food?" Kimi asked as she began to eat.

"I'll check the diaper bag." Zack said reaching into the bottom of the stroller and pulling the diaper bag out. He rummaged through it and pulled out a jar of baby food. He proceeded to feed the baby food to Sun, but she pushed the spoon away. Zack tried a few more times with more or less the same result. He gave up on the baby food and placed a small amount of spaghetti on the cup holder in the front of the stroller. Finally Sun started to eat.

"I think she likes your cooking." Kimi commented watching as the baby smeared sauce on her face.

"Yeah and she's going to need a bath after this." Zack added as he finished his meal.

As the adults took their plates to the kitchen Sun decided she was finished with her dinner and started throwing the sauce covered noodles laughing as the puppies chased after the noodles and ate them.

"Are you sure you want a baby?" Kimi asked as they came back into the dining room to see a sauce covered baby and noodles in various places.

"Yes." Zack answered picking Sun up."Do you want to clean up this mess or the one I'm holding?"

"I'll take the one you can't hold." Kimi answered and gestered to the dogs."At least I have help."

Zack brought Sun to the bathroom and started a bath. After making sure the water wasn't to hot he placed her in and began washing all the sauce off. When Zack finished with the bath he realized he forgot to bring a diaper and a change of clothes into the bathroom. He left sun in the bathroom while he went and got the diaper bag. He would've called for Kimi to get it but he figured she was still cleaning up.

Being left alone was a new experience for Sun so she decided to go exploring. She wiggled out of the towel and crawled out of the bathroom.

Zack returned with the diaper bag to find an empty bathroom. He ran back into the kitchen where he found Kimi washing the dishes.

"Have you seen the baby?' Kimi turned around and stared at Zack.

"No. You lost her?" Kimi asked then noticed the back door still open from when she let the dogs out.

Zack continued to search the apartment while Kimi went outside.

"She's not out there." Kimi told Zack when they met up in the hallway.

Zack looked down and sighed. He then noticed wet spots on the carpet. He followed the trail of what he hoped , but expected wasn't pee and found Sun standing on one of the puppies by the coffee table reaching for her bottle.

Before the adults could react the puppy moved making Sun fall and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. She started screaming like Zack had never heard. She was always happy when he was around her.

Zack rushed over and picked up the screaming chile noticing her head was bleeding where she had hit it.

"That's going to need stitches." Kimi advised examining the cut as best she could.

Zack hurriedly put a diaper on Sun and rushed her to the hospital asking Kimi to text Ji Yeon to tell her what had happened.

"I think she needs stitches." Zack said to the first nurse he found when he reached the hospital.

"What happened?" Mi Sun asked taking the baby from Zack. He then recognized her as Ji Yeon's mother.

Luckily seeing her grandmother calmed Sun down enough for Zack to relay the story.

"She was standing on a puppy by the coffee table and when the puppy moved she fell." Zack explained.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ji Yeon asked rushing up to Zack and her mother.

"She'll be fine." Mi Sun said placing a cloth to clear away some of the blood. She then handed Sun to Ji Yeon."Hold her while I work."

Ji Yeon sat on the exam table holding Sun as she wimpered as she got stitches in her forehead. Zack stood a few feet away watching the scene before him.

"When did you get a dog?" Ji Yeon asked when Zack walked her back to her car.

"I didn't. Kimi decided we would foster those five abandoned puppies the Phil and Min Jun found." Zack explained."I'm sorry this happened. I was giving her a bath after dinner and I forgot her diaper and clothes. She was wrapped up in a towel so I thought she would be ok. I wasn't gone long and when I came back she was gone. I'm sorry this happened."

"It could happed to anybody and my mom said she's fine. It was a small cut." Ji Yeon said putting Sun, who was now sleeping in her carseat.

"Well next time you need a babysitter I'll take her somewhere without dogs." Zack promised. Ji Yeon gave him a confused look. Zack shrugged."They weren't exactly much help."

Zack returned home to a clean quiet house. He went to his room to find Kimi asleep in their bed with all five puppies sleeping around her. Zack sighed and smiled despite himself at the sight before grabbing his pillow and an extra blanket from the hall closet and making a bed on the couch.

Zack groaned and tried to sit up only to be pinned down by the weight of all five puppies. One of which wouldn't stop licking his face. He gently pushed the dog away and noticed Kimi standing there giggling.

"Nice alarm clock." Zack said getting up and stretching.

"The same thing happened to me." Kimi admitted.

Please tell me you're going to find them homes soon." Zack said as he played tug of war with the blanket and a puppy.

"Don't worry. They'll be gone soon." Kimi assured him coming over and picking up the puppy who was giving Zack trouble."We're having an adoption event in a few days. With any luck they'll be gone by then. Min Jun said he wants one."

"Good. I gotta go get ready for work." Zack said taking the blanket and going into his and Kimi's room.

Later that day Zack met up with his auntie Celeste for lunch.

"How have you been?' Auntie Celeste asked once their orders had been taken.

"Good minus the fact that I have five puppies at my house right now." Zack answered."We're looking for homes for them. My friend Min Jun is taking one and I'm not sure about the rest."

"You could always take them to get trained as guide dogs." Auntie Celeste suggested.

"I'm not guide dog expert, but I've never seen a shar pei as a guide dog." Zack said."That's the breed of dog that the puppies are."

"You never know. Maybe they would be good at it." Auntie Celeste said.

"Maybe. They are pretty calm." Zack stated."I'll talk to Kimi and see what she thinks. Are you thinking of getting a guide dog?"

"i don't know. You know I'm more of a cat person, but I doubt cats would be very good at guiding people." Auntie Celeste explained making Zack laugh.

A few days later everyone met up at the Java Lava.

"I didn't know you took over this place." Min Jun commented as Chuckie served them all their smoothies.

"Yeah well it was really the only job I was ever good at so when dad retired I took it over." Chuckie explained.

"That would explain why it was closed for so long." Ji Yeon commented taking a sip of her watermellon smoothie.

"Yeah dad retired during my treatments. He just couldn't handle running a business when his family life was so stressful." Chuckie explained.

"Well we're glad you're here to continue ths legacy." Tommy said.

"Yeah we have so many good memories of this place." Lil added.

As the group remanised Min Jun took Ji Yeon aside.

"Can I talk to you?" Min Jun asked. Ji Yeon stood up leaving Sun to sleep in her stroller and followed Min Jun to a quiet corner of the room."I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?' Ji Yeon asked.

"For what I said that night. If you weren't with him we wouldn't have her." Min Jun motioned over to the sleeping baby.

"Thanks. I know he'e not the greatest guy, not even close." Ji Yeon laughed slightly."But I wouldn't change what happened. I'm doing what I have to to take care of my daughter."

"Good and uh I'm taking on eof those puppies home when I can. I'm waiting until my wife goes to visit her family." Min Jun told her.

"Good." Ji Yeon smiled.

The two siblings went back to their friends and enjoyed just being with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Jake, Sam, and Jennifer belong to Boris Yeltsin.

The day of the adoption event arrived and Zack couldn't have been more greatful as he helped load the puppies into Kimi's car.

"So do you want me to keep one of them back for your aunt?' Kimi asked once the all of the puppies were loaded up.

"No she just suggested that maybe some of them could be trained as guide dogs." Zack explained."She has no interest in getting one."

"Ok." Kimi simply answered and got into her car and headed to the event.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mi Sun asked as she, Min Jun, and his two daughters got out of the car and followed the crowd to a grassy feild where various types of animal from house pets to reptiles, and even farm animals.

"Yep." Min Jun answered taking Ha na's hand and leading the way over to the cats and dogs.

"Do we have to get a puppy?" Ha Neul asked quietly as walked behind her father holding her grandmother's hand.

Mi Sun stopped and knelt down so she was eye level with Ha Neul."You don't want one?"

"No." Ha Neul answered."What it's mean like Regina's dog?"

"If you're nice to it it will be nice to you." Mi Sun assured her. Ha Neul still looked unsure.

"Are you guys coming?" Ha na called noticing she was alone with her father.

"We'll catch up." Mi Sun called back."Do you want to go look at the other animals?"

Ha Neul nodded."Can we go look at the kitties and bunnies?"

"Sure." Mi Sun answered leading Ha Neul over to where the cats were.

"What about this one?" A lady with red hair and green eyes asked a tall man with blond hair."It's orange, fluffy, and has stripes."

"What about a black cat?" The man next to her asked."I heard they're harder to find homes for."

"Ok." The lady answered about to put the cat back in the cage.

"Halmoni I want to see that kitty." Ha Neul whispered.

"Excuse me." Mi Sun said making the red haired woman turn around."Do you mind if we see that cat?"

"Not at all. My name is Sam if you have any questions about any of the animals just ask."

"Thank you." Mi Sun said taking the cat and holding it so Ha Neul could see it.

"Do you want that cat?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

Ha Neul looked to Mi Sun to answer the question.

"I think her sister wants a dog, but thank you for letting us look." Mi Sun handed the cat back to Sam.

"We're getting this cat." A little girl about Ha Neul's age told them pointing to a black cat the blond man was holding.

"We used to have a cat that looked like that." Mi Sun commented.

"You did?" The girl who was a minature version of Sam asked.

"Yes." Mi Sun answered then turned to Ha Neul "Are you ready to go find the rest of the family?"

"I guess." Ha Neul answered taking her grandmother's hand.

They found Min Jun and Ha na talking with Kimi. They noticed Ha na held holding a tan puppy in her arms.

"Ha Neul come see the puppy we get to keep." Ha na called.

Ha Neul looked unsure. Mi Sun took her hand and they began walking over."You know I used to be afraid of dogs too."

"You did?" Ha Neul asked."And you're not scared anymore?'

"No. In fact we used to have a dog just like the one you and your sister are getting." Mi Sun answered.

"Was it nice?" Ha Neul asked as they neared her father and sister.

"Yes." Mi Sun assured her as Ha na thrust the puppy in front of Ha Neul, who went and hid behind Mi Sun's legs.

"Why doesn't she want to see the puppy?" Ha na asked holding the puppy close.

"I think she's just a bit scared." Mi Sun explained."She hasn't been around very many dogs."

"Well he's nice." Ha na insisted.

"Let me see." Ha na handed the puppy to her grandmother.

Ha Neul came out from hiding when she noticed the puppy wasn't doing anything but looking sleepy. She reached out to touch it only for the puppy to lick her hand making her giggle.

"See nothing to be scared of." Mi Sun said handing the puppy back to Ha na.

"Ready to go home?" Min Jun asked. The girls nodded and they left the adoption event to go shopping for the new puppy.

"Hey Dil long time no see." Kimi called when she noticed Dil in the crowd.

"Hey. I just got back from making my new season of ghost busting." Dil greeted."You got any animals that can detect ghosts?"

"Uh I don't know about that, but these need a home asap." Kimi answered steering Dil over to the four shar pei puppies that were in the box.

"Aw. I'll take two. Double my chances of finding ghosts." Dil said picking up a black puppy and a tan puppy with a black face.

"Ok. Good luck with the ghost hunting." Kimi called as Dil walked away.

Kimi watched as more and more animals went to loving homes. She still had two puppies to give away and the day was almost over.

"I see you found homes for the abandoned puppies pretty fast." Sam said taking a seat next to Kimi.

"All except two." Kimi pointed to the two sleeping puppies in the box.

"If you can't find homes for them maybe they could get trained as guide dogs." Zack's aunt commented as she walked by overhearing their conversation.

"I've only seen lans and German shepards as guide dogs but these puppies are calm and they at least deserve a chance to try." Kimi said.

"We can drop them off tomorrow if you'd like." Sam offered."Jake isn't interested in getting a guide dog, but we know a school where they can train them."

"Thanks Sam. See you tomorrow at work." Kimi said handing the box of puppies over and heading to her car.

"So you found homes for all the dogs?" Zack asked when he heard Kimi come in.

"Almost. Two of them are going to be trained as guide dogs. Sam and her husband Jake offered to take them to the school to get trained.

"That's great." Zack smiled relieved that the dogs were finally gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Min Jun stood somewhat nervously on his parents front porch. He knocked once more about to turn away and forget it but then his father answered the door.

"Can you take the dog?" Min Jun asked refering to the shar pei at his side.

"No." Jin answered just as crying was heard from inside the house."I have a sick baby to take care of."

"But I need someone else to take it." Min Jun complained."I can't keep her anymore. She's to hyper when we let her in."

"Try letting her insdie more." Jin advised shutting the door.

Min Jun walked to the park and sat on a bench letting the dog run off some of it's energy.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked breaking Min Jun from his thoughts. He looked up to see his sister.

"Why aren't you taking care of your sick kid?" Min Jun asked as Ji Yeon took a seat next to him.

"Because I have school." Ji Yeon stated.

Min Jun glared at his sister."Mom and dad always do everything for you."

"What are you talking about?" Ji Yeon asked matching Min Jun's sharp tone.

"They watch your kid, let you live with them, and probably a bunch of other stuff." Min Jun stated.

"You know why they do that stuff." Ji Yeon argued."You think I still want to be living with my parents at my age? I don't but I have to for now."

"Sometimes I wish you didn't come back here." Min Jun stated angrily.

"If I hadn't come back here I probably wouldn't even be alive right now." Ji Yeon said throwing her coffee onto Min Jun and walking away.

"What happened to you?" Phil asked when Min Jun walked through the door."And why did you bring your dog?"

"I said some things to Ji Yeon that I shouldn't have, but mom and dad help her out with everything and the one time I ask them for something they're to busy dealing with Ji Yeon's kid." Min Jun explained putting the dog in the back room where the kids stayed after kids.

"What did you ask for?" Phil asked.

"I need to find a new home for the dog. My wife doesn't like her and I don't know what to do." Min Jun continued.

"Maybe you should ask Kimi." Phil suggested as he and Min Jun got ready for the lunch rush.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked as met up with Ji Yeon, who had called him asking if they could talk. She would've called Dil, but he was off in Indonesia investigating some haunted place.

"Not really." Ji Yeon replied trying to keep her emotions in check.

"What happened?" Zack asked watchign as Ji Yeon wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Min Jun said it would be better if I never came back here and he thinks my parents do everything for me." Ji Yeon explained.

"Well I'm glad you're here and if you ever need a babysitter I'm always happy to help." Zack offered.

"Thanks." Ji Yeon smiled."I gotta get back. I'm trying to finish school early. It's actually easier then I thought."

"Good luck." Zack said as they parted ways.

Ji Yeon arrived home later that day hoping that her daughter was feeling better so she would sleep. Ji Yeon was emotionaly exhausted and just wanted to sleep. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt tiny hands on her leg.

"Hey baby." Ji Yeon said picking her daughter up and giving her a hug only to recieve a sticky sucker on her cheek.

"It helps her cough." Jin told her refering to the red sucker as he handed her a baby wipe to get rid of the stickiness.

"Do I need to find a new babysitter?' Ji Yeon asked shifting Sun so she was facing forward.

"No. Why?' Jin asked woth a confused look as he joined his daughter and granddaughter on the couch.

"Min Jun said you and mom do everything for me." JI Yeon started to explain.

"We're just helping you out until you get on your feet." Jin said."He knew his wife didn't want a dog. He shouldn't have gotten one."

"That's what this is about?" Ji Yeon asked. He's mad because you wouldn't take that hyper slobber monster?"

Ji Yeon knew first hand how difficult that dog was. It didn't get enough attention and when it did it was overly affectionate and excited. She felt sorry for it, but didn't completely trust it around her young daughter.

"I'm sure there's more to it then that, but he asked me to take it today." Jin confessed.

"It's his problem and he shouldn't take it out on me." Ji Yeon complained.

"You're right." Jin said."Now get some sleep. It's late."

"I can't. I have to much on my mind." Ji Yeon stated.

Jin turned on the tv putting it to an ocean documentary.

Ji Yeon rolled her eyes."Seriously."

Jin didn't say anything as he pulled Ji Yeon close. She rested her head on his shoulder and was asleep in minutes as was Sun.

"I never thought I'd see this again." Mi Sun said quietly as she walked through the door.

"Still works." Jin smiled picking up his grown daughter and carrying her her baby to their room.

A/N I know this was short and not much happened. The chapters will get better. I have some drama planned for this story. It's just getting there might take awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how is teaching going?" Chuckie as he made Tommy a smoothie.

Tommy shrugged before answereing."Ok I guess. I just miss making movies."

"You'll make one again someday." Chuckie assured him as he handed him his smoothie.

"How are things going with you?" Tommy asked after taking a few sips of the smoothie.

"Good I guess." Chuckei replied scrubbing an invisible spot on the counter."I just hope they stay good. I go back to see if my cancer is back."

"Already?" Tommy asked nearly choking on his hadn't been going his way for awhile and he could only imagine how Chuckie must be feeling."Want me to come with?"

Chuckie nodded trying to hide his nervousness. He knew it was useless. He and Tommy had been best friends all their lives. It was pointless to try and hide his feelings. He wasn't very good at it anyway.

The next day Tommy accompanied Chuckie to the doctor where they recieved the news that Chuckie's cancer had come back.

They rode back to the Java Lava in silence. Chuckie unlocked the door and walked behind the counter.

"You sure you want to work today?" Tommy asked takign a seat at the counter.

"Yeah. It's better then sitting in an empty house waiting to die." Chuckie told him.

"You're not going to die." Tommy assured him."You beat this once. You can beat it again."

"I don't think I want treatment." Chuckie said quietly.

"How can you want treatment?" Tommy almost yelled.

"It's my choice." Chuckie stated not bothering to explain his reasoning.

Across town Phil sat in the back room looking over the bills while Min Jun was taking his dog that they had finally named Bopo out of her crate.

"Did you pay the produce bill?" Phil asked looking up from a paper he held in his hand.

"No. I thought you did." Min Jun answered.

"Well there is no way we can pay 3, 000 dollars by Monday." Phil said showing Min Jun the bill.

"What should we do?" Min Jun asked taking the bill and looking it over.

"We could try and work it off at the farm where we get our ingrediants." Phil suggested.

Min Jun looked at Phil uncertianly."I don't have farm experiance. I've lived in cities all my life."

"I went to a ranch once. It's not that hard. We'll can pay off the debt in a few days." Phil assured him.

"Fine." Min Jun sighed."I need to find somebody to watch my dog."

"Why can't you just leave it at home like a normal person?" Phil asked.

"Because she doesn't get attention until I get home and then she acts all crazy and my family doesn't like it." Min Jun explained.

"To bad she's not more like Cleo." Phil mused.

I know right." Min Jun agreed."Cleo could be hyper when she wanted to but she was mostly calm."

"You go find somebody to watch Bopo and I'll call the farm." Phil said standing up.

Min Jun went to the park hoping to find somebody he knew that could watch his dog for a few days.

Min Jun stopped walking as he spied the last person he expected to see at the park. He walked over somewhat causiously.

"You're the last person I expected to see here." Min Jun started sitting on the bench next to his sister. They hadn't spoken since their fight a few weeks ago.

"I'm on a break from school. I'm thinking of taking online classes." Ji Yeon explained.

"That's good." Min Jun replied watching his neice stmble in the grass and attempt to right herself with not much luck. He continued to stare as Ji Yeon helped her daughter to stand and brought her over to where the two adults had been sitting.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell dad about our arguement." Ji Yeon smiled and scoffed.

"Why would I? He'd probably make us wear the shirt again."

"Didn't we burn that thing?" Min Jun asked as the tension left him.

"We tried, but mom caught you with the matches. I think we buried it." Ji Yeon commented as she fed Sun a bottle.

"I remember now. You peed on me the last time we had to wear it." Min Jun laughed.

"Well you kept farting and wouldn't let me go to the bathroom." Ji Yeon defended herself.

"I think we got along better after that." Min Jun mused.

Ji Yeon nodded."So what are you doing here anyway? Don't you and Phil have food to cook?"

"Well that's why I'm here. I can't keep the dog at home and Phil and I have to work off a debt at the farm that supplies." Min Jun explained.

"You work on a farm. I'd like to see that." Ji Yeon said.

"So will you watch my dog just for a few days?" Min Jun asked.

Ji Yeon looked down at the dog who was sleeping in the grass."Only if you take pictures of you and Phil on a farm."

"Deal." Min Jun sighed and the two siblings shook hands.

Min Jun told Phil the good news while he told Min Jun the sort of bad news. They would work off their debt at the farm.

A/N The idea for Phil to and Min Jun to work off their debt was inspired by a Spongebob episode. Min Jun's dog's name is from Lost. They're was a dog on the show named Bop and it means a kiss in Korean.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean you're not getting treatment?" Kimi asked.

Tommy had called an emergency meeting at the Java Lava to try and talk Chuckie into saving his life.

"It's my choice and I don't want to do it." Chuckie answered defiantly crossing his arms like a child. He was tired of being treated like one ever since everyone found out about his cancer the first time.

"He's right. It is his choice." Phil agreed.

"Don't you have a farm to go work at?" Kimi snapped.

"Yes I do, but my ride is running late or stalling." Phil snapped back.

All the agueing was getting to Chuckie so he stood up and left the room affectivly stopping the arguement.

"Don't worry. I'll get him to start treatment again." Tommy assured Kimi as they all parted ways.

"You're late." Phil said as Min Jun pulled up and Phil got in.

"Well I don't exactly want to be early to the farm." Min Jun told him as they turned onto a dirt road."Why couldn't we take your truck?"

"You afraid of a little dirt?" Phil laughed earning a glare from Min Jun.

"You're washing my car after this." Min Jun told him.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say city boy." Phil said popping a piece of hay in his mouth.

"Yep and proud of it." Min Jun smiled.

They drove in silence for awhile until Min Jun voiced his unpopular opinion about this whole situation."It stinks."

Phil rolled the windoe down and and breathed deep."That means we're getting close. Breathe in the aroma of fresh air."

"It does't smell very fresh to me." Min Jun grumbled holding his nose with one hand and continueing to drive down the bumpy dirt road. They pulled up to a white farm house with every animal imaginable a few minutes later.

Min Jun surveyed the erea in awe for a few seconds."They even have camels here. What kind of farm has camels in America?"

"An organic one I guess." Phil shrugged also looking around.

As they were looking around an older man with short white hair and a short white beard came out of the barn.

"You boys here to work off a debt?" The farmer asked. He had a slight southern accent, but nothing to noticable.

"Yeah." Phil answered nervously rubbing the back of his neck."Are you Hershal?"

"Yes." Hershal answered shaking Phil's hand.

"Min Jun." Min Jun introduced himself shaking Hershal's hand.

"My daughter Maggie is in the barn. She'll tell you what to do." Hershal said walking toward the white farm house.

The guys walked inside the barn and found a young slender with short brown hair putting hay into a stall.

She pointed to Phil first."You can milk the goats."Then pointing to Min Jun."You can help me in the garden."

The huys went their seperate ways. Phil was greatful he had spent some time on that ranch. He had the goats milked in no time and was at a loss as of what to do next.

Min Jun was having an easier time working on the farm then he had thought. He used to pick vegetables in his mother's garden and while this one was much larger it was still the same work.

Phil walked around until he found himself at the camel pin. Most of the camels ignored Phil's presence. One however was very curious about the newcomer and got to close for Phil's comfort. The camel got right in Phil's face knocking him into the next fence over making all of the pigs escape. The loud noise of the pigs sent the camels into a stampede and they broke through the fence. Phil got up covered in mud and ran to where he thought the garden would be. Luckily he was right as he spotted Maggie and Min Jun near the back half.

"What happened to you?" Min Jun asked noticing Phil covered in mud or at least he hoped it was just mud.

"The camels and the pigs escaped." Phil panted.

"I'll go saddle the horses." Maggie said and looked at Min Jun."You'll come with me while your friend fixes the fences."

"Wait, but." Min Jun started but Maggie had already ran off.

"What did you do?" Min Jun glared at Phil.

"A camel tied to make out with me." Phil cried."It's not my fault the fence got broke."

"Well now I gotta ride a horse which I have no idea how to do in front of a cute girl." Min Jun yelled.

"You're married." Phil scolded his friend.

"Doesn't mean I can't think a girl is cute." Min Jun shrugged."You got any advice on how to ride a horse?"

"It's easy. Just do what Maggie does." Phil instructed just as Maggie came back with two brown horses and a tool box. She handed the tool box to Phil and got on the horse. Min Jun followed watching Maggie closely and copying her movements. He soon got the hang of riding as they rounded up the animals.

The sun was going down as Phil put the last nail in the board to hold the fence together. He was greatful he had decided to help build his neices a treehouse the year before.

Min Jun and Maggie herded all of the animals into the newly finished pins.

"Thanks for all your help. You guys want to stay for dinner?" Maggie asked once all of the animals had been taken care of.

Phil and Min Jun looked at each other. They hadn't had time to eat thanks to the mishap and they were starving.

"Sure." They both agreed as Maggie lead them up the porch steps and into the house. It smelled of good homecooked food.

"I invited them to stay for dinner." Maggie informed Hershal as everyone sat down to enjoy the meal."They were alot of help today."

Hershal let Phil have some of Maggie's brother's clothes since his were so dirty. After changing they enjoyed their dinner and said theri goodbyes. They had another long day tomorrow.

"You stink." Ji Yeon said once she had answered the door.

"Yeah well you would too if you had to ride a gorse in the heat for hours trying to catch camels and pigs." Min Jun told her taking a seat on the couch as Bopo ran up to him and began licking his face.

Min Jun tolerated the dog for a few minutes before pushing her back."I've had enough animls for one day."

"She's gotten better." Ji Yeon said pettign the dog's head."She calms down if you just give her attention."

"Or treats." Ha Neul added coming into the living room in her pajamas.

"I thought you were asleep." Ji Yeon said.

"The baby is crying again." Ha Neul complained.

Ji Yeon sighed and got up to get her daughter.

"Why aren't you at home with mommy?" Min Jun asked as Ha Neul climbed into his lap and then moved away to sit on the floor with Bopo.

"Mommy left." Ha Neul told him as Ha na came out of Ji Yeon's room and sat next to her sister.

"I'm watching your dog and your kids." Ji Yeon said as she went into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Min Jun called."Where are mom and dad?"

"They'll be home later. They went to see a movie." Ji Yeon called from the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later attempting to feed Sun a bottle.

"You have to be hungry. You haven't eaten all day." Ji Yeon groaned as her daughter began crying louder.

"I've never heard her cry like this." Min Jun commented.

"She's teething and tired." Ji Yeon commented trying to settle her cranky daughter.

"Give her some cucumber and put her on your back and walk around. That worked for you." Mi Sun said as she and Jin walked into the living room.

Ji Yeon did as her mother advised and soon enough Sun was asleep.

Min Jun took a shower and fell asleep on the couch. He would call his wife in the morning on his way to another day of torture.

A/N The characters of Maggie and Hershal are from Walking Dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil and Min Jun worked off their debt to Hershal and they both agreed to take care of their own bills from now on instead of paying one big bill.

"I'm glad that's over." Min Jun sighed as he and Phil drove down the dirt road heading for home.

"It wasn't that bad." Phil said."But I don't care if I ever see a camel again."

Min Jun laughed as they turned onto the main road. He soon turned serious."We're meeting at the Java Lava tomorrow to figure out a way to get Chuckie to do treatment again."

"What are we supposed to do, I mean the first time took alot out of him. I think if it was me I'd refuse treatment a second time too." Phil commented.

"Yeah but Tommy and Kimi want him to fight." Min Jun said turning onto the highway that lead back home.

Everyone gathered at the Java Lava the next morning.

"So what's the plan to get Chuckie to start going to treatment again?" Kimi asked.

"We could just drag him and force him to get treatment." Phil suggested.

"That would only make it worse." Tommy said as Kimi and Lil shook their heads.

"I feel like this isn't something we should be discussing. It is Chuckie's life after all." Zack pointed out just as his phone rang.

"We could play soccer and to decide if Chuckie gets treatment." Min Jun suggested.

"How would that help?" Lil asked.

"The people who want Chuckie to get treatment can be one team, the other team is for letting him choose." Min Jun explained."Look we all want him to go, but he is an adult and it is his choice."

"I think this is a good idea. I'm in." Phil agreed.

"Ok so I'm guessing Phil and Min Jun are on a team." Tommy akcnowledged,"Who's on the other?"

"I guess it's me and you." Lil stated.

"Ok then we'll all meet at the park after work. Kimi make sure Chuckie is there." Tommy said as they all got up and left to go to their respective jobs.

Everyone met at the park. It was getting dark so it would be a little tricky to play, but they didn't have much time.

"Do you guys even remember how to play soccer?" Lil asked.

"Of course I do." Min Jun said proudly."I play it every weekend. How do you think I'm achef and not fat."

Chuckie had been informed of the plan and sat in the bleechers next to Kimi. He wasn't to happy about his friends butting into his life when they had no idea what he had to go through.

"Sorry I'm late." Zack said taking a seat next to Kimi.

"You're babysitting again?" Kimi asked noticing the diaper bag and baby sitting next to Zack."I thought Ji Yeon was taking online classes so she didn't need a babysitter anymore?"

"She is, but some stuff still has to be done at the school." Zack told her."Besides I like having a baby around."

Kimi just rolled her eyes. She thought she had gotten through to Zack and that any baby talk was over, but apparently she was wrong.

The game started out with Min Jun scoring on the wrong side.

"I thought you said you knew how to play socceer." Phil called throwing the ball back onto the field.

"Sorry my head's just not in the game right now." Min Jun called back.

"This isn't going to work." Tommy shouted."We nned more players this plan to even have a chance at working."

"Need some extra players?" A voice in the darkness asked.

Tommy recognized the voice and the siluete as the two people made their way over to the lit up field.

"Kai, Kya long time no see." Tommy said jogging over to his old friends. He hadn't seen them much since his career went down.

"We've been busy." Kai told him.

"Why are you guys playing soccer in the dark?" kya asked.

"We're playing to see if Chuckie gets treatment or not. He doesn't want to." Tommy explained.

"Shouldn't that be his choice?" Kya asked.

"Well yeah, but we want him to live." Tommy pointed out.

"Ok who's playing for what?" Kai asked.

"Me and Lil are playing for him to get treatment and Min Jun and Phil are playing for him not to." Tommy explained as the others came over.

"I'm not that good at soccer." Kya admitted.

"Hey Zack can you come down here and play with us? Kya can watch the baby." Tommy called.

"Yeah sure." Zack said handing Sun to Kimi and making his way down to the grass.

Kya made her to the bleechers while Kai took Tommy and Lil's side and Zack took Phil and Min Jun's side.

The game was close but thanks to Kai Chuckie had to get treatment.

"Where was your head at?" Phil snapped at Min Jun as they all walked to their cars.

"Just forget. Chuckie is getting the treatment." Min Jun snapped back.

"No. You never played that bad before, not even when we were kids." Phil said in a softer tone."What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter. I have to go." Min Jun said taking Sun from Zack and putting her in the car.

"Are you having an affair?" Kimi asked Zack as Min Jun drove off.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"You've watched her kid almost everynight this week." Kimi said.

"I'm just helping out when her parents can't." Zack explained.

All this yelling was getting to Chuckie he still didn't want treatment no matter who had won the stupid game. He would get it if it made everyone happy. That's what he did made people happy as best he could.

"I'm not haveing an affair. I'm just helping out. She's going through a lot." Zack insisted.

Kimi ignored him and grabbed Chuckie and stormed to her car.

The next day Tommy took Chuckie for his treatment.

"Did you really think we would have this much drama in our lives when we were kids?" Chuckie asked as he sat in the chair.

"No. I thought I was going to be some big shot director. Look how that turned out." Tommy scoffed.

"I should've saw my future coming." Chuckie sighed.

"Nobody can predict the future Chuckie." Tommy mused.

The two friends sat in silence mulling over their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey can I hide out here for a bit?" Zack asked walking through the door following the lunch rush.

"Yeah. Sure, but why do you need to hide?" Phil asked.

"Kimi thinks I'm having an affair, but I'm not. We had a big fight ths morning." Zack explained.

"Does she think you're having an affair because you watch a baby every once in awhile?" Min Jun asked bringing Zack his usual when he ate at their place.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Zack answred picking at the food on his plate.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore." Min Jun told him."My mom asked the daycare and since she still works there they agreed to take the baby when they need to."

Zack sighed in reliefe. He didn't mind watching Sun, but if it meant ending his relationship with Kimi, he would stop watching her. He was just helping a friend out."Thanks. I have to go talk to Kimi."

Chuckie sat in the comfortable chair with the wires sticking out of his arm. He was starting to loose his hair. He sighed as he watched the other people suffereing the same fate as him handle it in their own way. Some read while others played handheld games. Chuckie didn't feel like doing either.

"Hey how are you doing?" Tommy asked coming into the room.

"Ok I guess." Chuckie answered."I still have cancer so there's that."

"Just hang in a few more months and you'll be back to being cancer free." Tommy assured him. Chuckie beat the odds once his best friend was sure he could do it again. Chuckie, however wasn't sure how much more of this he had in him.

"So you weren't cheating on me?" Kimi asked.

"Of course not." Zack almost shouted. Even the idea seemed rediculous to him. He had loved Kimi for as long as he could remember.

"Good because I have some news." Kimi started. Zack looked surprised and curious, but didn't say anything as Kimi continued."I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Zack asked unsure if he'd heard right.

Kimi nodded and held up a stick."I got for an appointment next week."

Zack smiled and they hugged. He figured he was happier about the news then Kimi was, but he suspected she was at least a little happy gieven the fact that she didn't run off and get an abortion without even telling him she was pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

Gray clouds hung in the sky as everyone gathered at the grave site to say goodbyes. Once it was all over everyone parted ways as rain began pouring down.

"I can't believe he's gone." Tommy whispered as he and Kimi were going through Chuckie's things.

"Yeah I know." Kimi agreed wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"How are your parents handleing it?" Tommy asked looking up from the box he had been packing.

"Mom's sad, but doing better then dad. I think he might go into a mental hospital." Kimi replied packing up the last of Chuckie's things.

They carried everything to the car clearing out the small apartment. They kept some things but donated alot.

"I really thought he would pull through like last time." Tommy said dropping the last box off.

"Yeah. They said he had a pulminary embulism." Kimi told him sadly.

Everyone was keeping busy and dealing with their grief in whatever way they could. Phil and Min Jun went back to work almost imediatly, while Tommy and Kimi took a few weeks off.

"We got a blogger coming tonight." Phil reminded Min Jun as he was cutting some meat.

"Damn it." Min Jun cursed and threw the knife in the sink with more force then he intended to.

"You ok?" Phil asked stopping his prep work and staring in concern at his friend who didn't usually let a cut bother him.

"Not really." Min Jun hissed putting a towel over his cut.

Phil came over and gently lifted the towel to take a look at Min Jun's cut."You should get that looked at and come back and tell me what's got you so worked up because I need you to do your best tonight. If we get a good review we could open up another place."

Min Jun left without a word and went to the hospital.

"What happened?" Mi Sun asked seeing Min Jun sitting in the waiting area holding a blood stained towel over his injured hand.

"I cut myself." Min Jun answered simply looking down at his hand.

"Come on. I'll get you fixed up." Mi Sun siad leading him to a small room.

Min Jun sat on an exam table while his mother gathered the supplies she'd need.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Mi Sun as she stitched up Min Jun's hand.

"What do you mean?" Min Jun asked not wanting to drag his issues out on the table.

"You haven't cut yourself like this since culinary school." Mi Sun said finishing up the stitches.

Min Jun sighed before answering."Chae Won left me. She said she wants to go back to Korea. Why does everyone leave me?"

Min Jun didn't want to cry like a little kid. He did his best to hide his emotions, but it was hard. First his parents left him and now his wife was leaving him too.

Mi Sun gave Min Jun a hug."Come to the house after work."

Min Jun left, not really feeling up to the task he had to perform that night. He was working in the back making sure they had everything they needed for the dinner rush when he got a call on his phone. He answered without looking at who was calling.

"Hey. I don't like how we left things and I just want to say good luck goodnight." Chae Won said.

Min Jun smiled despite the situation."Can I call you when it's over so we can discuss some things?"

"Yes. Of course." Chae Won told him as she hung up the phone and Min Jun continued taking inverntory.

"You all set for tonight?" Phil asked coming into the storage room.

"Yep." Min Jun answered getting up and going into the kitchen feeling better then he had in weeks.

"Tonight was fun and look." Phil said collapsing against the counter showing the rave review they had gotten to Min Jun.

"Yeah. You mind if I head home a little early?" Min Jun asked.

"No problem. I'll clean up." Phil offered grabbing a beer to celebrate.

"Don't drink to much." Min Jun advised."We don't need to lose anyone else."

"We won't." Lil told him as she came in the kitchen."I'll let him celebrate his win and drive him home."

Min Jun arrived at his parents house at the same time as his mother.

"I talked to Chae Won earlier. She wants to talk. she said she didn't want to leave things as they were." Min Jun explained as they walked up the porch steps.

"Good." Mi Sun commented unlocking the door.

She opened the door to find her daughter sitting on the couch with a pizza box in her lap.

"Is there any pizza left?" Min Jun asked noticing the box was closed.

"Yes, but someone keeps stealing all of my pepperoni." Ji Yeon said looking at her one year old daughter who stood at Ji Yeon's feet with her fingers in her mouth.

"She knows what's good." Min Jun said picking his neice up allowing Ji Yeon to get up and put some pizza on plates for everyone. She handed a plates to Min Jun and her mother and sat down on the couch with her own.

"Where are the girls?" Min Jun asked digging into his pizza. He hadn't eaten much during the day due to prep and nerves.

"Sleeping." Ji Yeon answered holding her plate closer to herself out of Sun's reach.

"Here." Mi Sun offered her granddaughter a pepperoni only for her to shake her head no.

"She only wants mine." Ji Yeon stated giving in and giving her daughter the pepperoni she wanted.

"Can the girls stay here for awhile?" Min Jun asked once everyone was finished eating.

Mi Sun nodded and Min Jun went outside to make a call.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This chapter is a little bit inspired by Grey's Anatomy and Hawaii Five O.

Kimi and Lil were jogging in the park early one morning when Kimi suddenly collapsed. Lil called an ambulance and Kimi was rushed to the hospital. Lil followed closely behind calling Zack on the way.

Kimi was rushed into surgery. Lil and Zack were taking their seats in the waiting room when they noticed Tommy at the nurses station.

"Something tells me this day just got worse." Lil commented getting up and walking over to Tommy to see why he was there. Lil figured he didn't know about Kimi because neither she not Zack had called him. They hadn't called any of their friends yet.

"My mom had an aneurysm." Tommy explained."I came here to see her. Why are you guys here?"

"Something's wrong with Kimi." Lil told him.

"I'll go see how my mom is and then I'll come wait with you guys. I gotta call Dil." Tommy said following the nurse that was waiting to take him to Didi's room so she could explain things to Tommy.

"I made her go jogging." Lil commented as she rejoined Zack in the uncomfortable plastic chairs."It's my fault she's in there."

"You don't know that." Zack assured her.

They waited and a few hours later a nurse and doctor came out to update them.

"So you're saying this was going to happen anyway no matter what we did?" Zack asked for confirmation as the doctor explained that the pregnancy was doomed from the start seeing as it was in the falopian tube.

"Yes and the chance that she could have another baby is very slim." The doctor continued.

Zack felt numb as he walked to Kimi's room. She was sleeping when he arrived so he just sat in the chair and held her hand.

Kimi woke sometime later and Zack filled her in on what happened.

"I'm sorry." Kimi stated quietly.

"It's not your fault." Zack assured her as he gently gave her a hug."We just weren't meant to have kids I guess."

A few days later Dil was sitting at the park watching the world go by.

"Hey." Ji Yeon greeted sitting next to him on the bench.

"Hey." Dil greeted back.

"How is your mom?" Ji Yeon asked pulling something out of a backpack.

"Not good. She can't speak or walk or do anything for herself. She needs constant care." Dil explained turning to his friend."You want to go ghost hunting with me tonight? I need something to take my mind off of everything."

"Sure, but maybe this will help too." Ji Yeon said handing him the half empty bottle of coconut rum.

"Thanks. I'll save this for tonight." Dil said putting the bottle into his backpack."I'll pick you up at eight."

As promissed Dil arrived at eight and they drove out of the city to an old abandoned farm house.

"I didn't know you were bringing company." Ji Yeon commented when she got in Dil's truck.

Dil looked to the back seat where his two dogs sat."That's Appolo and Athena. They're my ghost hunting dogs. They go everywhere I go to investigate."

"Have they ever found anything?" Ji Yeon asked as they continued down the dark country road.

"Plenty of times." Dil told her as they stopped at a rusted fence."This graveyad is supposed to be extremely haunted. want to come?"

"I thought we were going to a house." Ji Yeon said following Dil, who was gathering his ghost equipment and dogs.

"We will. The house is right next to the cemetary." Dil told her.

They hopped the fence and almost immediatly the two dogs took off running towards the back of the cemetary.

"Should we go after them?" Ji Yeon asked.

"They'll be fine." Dil assured her.

They walked in the direction that the dogs went, not finding anything. The only odd occurance was when Ji Yeon touched a headstone and a strange matalic sound was heard. She removed her hand almost immediatly. As much as she loved scary stories and movies, she wasn't so into investigating haunted places. She just wanted to help Dil get a break from his troubles for awhile.

Ji Yeon suddenly found herself alone among the graves. She realized she had gone further then she intended to and was near the back of the cemetary. She heard growling, but knew it wasn't one of the dogs, it didn't sound like it belonged to any animal she had ever heard.

She heard more noise and something jumped through the bushes. Ji Yeon almost screamed , but composed herself when she shone her flashlight onto what had scared her only to realize that it was one of Dil's dogs. She sighed in relief and grabbed the dog's leash and called for Dil as more ominous growling was heard, this time closer. The dog began to whine making Ji Yeon more nervous. She couldn't find Dil and began moving away from the back of the cemetary. She saw a light a little ways away and followed it and soon found Dil.

"Hey you found Athena." Dil said looking up from a device he was holding.

"Yeah can we go now. I don't think I want to stay anymore." Ji Yeon said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Alright. I just need to find Apollo and then we can go to the house." Dil assured her as he began calling for the other dog. The dog came a few minutes later and they made their way to the house.

"So besides the fact we were just in a graveyard at night what made you so scared you wanted to leave?" Dil asked as he got a fire going in the fireplace.

"I heard growling." Ji Yeon commented.

"That was probably Apollo." Dil noted as the fire provided some light."Looks like he found a porqupine."

Ji Yeon looked at the dog, his mouth and nose covered in quils."It wasn't him, it was different."

"Well drink this and you'll feel better." Dil said pouring a soda into a cup and pouring a little rum in it."

"Thanks, but shouldn't we take Apollo to the vet to remove the quils?"

"Well at a time like this I'd just take him to Kimi, but she's out so maybe you could remove the quils?" Dil asked.

"I don't want to hurt him." Ji Yeon said taking a drink to calm her nerves.

"You were a nurse. Can't you try to help him?" Dil asked."Ghost busting doesn't exactly pay well."

"My mom might be better for this." Ji Yeon commented finishing her drink."Everytime Cleo was hurt she helped her."

"Well let's take him to your mom. I'm not sensing much ghost activity here anyway." Dil said draining his own drink of soda, rum, and chocolate syrup.

They drove back to the city. Ji Yeon called her mom on the way to make sure she had the supplies she would need.

Dil brought Apollo inside, leaving Athena in the truck so she wouldn't be in the way. Dil held Appolo down while Mi Sun applied some numbing stuff so it would be easier to remove the quils. She also gave him something to make him sleep just in case. An hour later the quills were removed and Dil went home.

"What were you doing out there?" Mi Sun asked once Dil had left.

"Ghost hunting." Ji Yeon answered just as he phone went off signaling a text. She opened it to find a video from Dil. She sat on the couch and watched the video of them in the graveyard. There were several sounds and whispers that they hadn't heard while they were there.

"I'm never going back there again." Ji Yeon said as the videoo concluded.


	12. Chapter 12

Time passed and everyone went about their lives. Tommy still taught school, Dil still caught ghosts, Kimi and Zack threw themselves into their work keeping busy, Min Jun moved his family back to Korea leaving the enture restaurant to Phil to do with as he pleased. Lil's fashion line was going strong. Ji Yeon was still attending school to make a better life for her and her daughter.

Min Jun groaned as his phone rang. He picked it up wincing as the phone's light hit his eyes. He didn't recognize the number so let it go to voicemail. He rolled over to go back to sleep when the phone rang again. He grabbed the phone trying to decide if he should throw it across the room, but when he looked at it he recognized the number.

"It's three in the morning. This better be good." Min Jun said into the phone.

"Halmoni is gone." Ji Yeon simply said.

Min Jun sighed as he hung up the phone. He knew it would happen soon. He had called his whole family to come when his grandmother had gotten sick. He regretted not spending more time with her, but since she lived his biological father it was a little hard for Min Jun to make the effort.

The funeral was held and the family went back to the house to sort through everything. Min Jun was the last to arrive. He glanced at his father, who was naturally holding a beer and made his way to the bedroom where he heard soft voices.

He entered the room to find his siblings, father, and aunt going through boxes while his mother sat quietly on the bed just watching. He wasn't sure what to do so he just stood in the doorway and watched his family. They got everything sorted out and Min Jun decided to fly back for a few days. He brought his daughters along since they had a vacation from school. Unbeknownst to any of them they had an unexpected and unwelcome visitor follow them home.

"I'm worried about mom." Ji Yeon said once they had all got settled."She barely sleep or eats and she's planning to go back to work tomorrow."

"She just needs time." Min Jun assured her."Working will keep her busy."

"I just wish I could help her." Ji Yeon sighed.

"I have an idea." Min Jun said grabbing Ji Yeon's hand and leading her out the door. They made their way to their locla Asian market and got everything Min Jun needed.

"How do you know how to make this?" Ji Yeon asked as she watched Min Jun work.

"It was the first thing Halmoni taught me how to make." Min Jun answered as he continued cooking.

"Hopefully this will help. This is mom's favorite dinner." Ji Yeon said as she watched Min Jun work.

MIn Jun called everyone to the table as he presented his surprise dinner. Min Jun was a little disappointed when Mi Sun looked down at the food uninterested.

"You need to eat." Jin caoxed her putting a small spoonful and holding it up to his wife. She took the offered bite and began to cry.

Min Jun regretted making this dish until he saw a small smile appear on his mother's lips.

"It tastes just like mom's." Mi Sun said through her tears. She got up and gave Min Jun a hug.

"It should since she's the one who taught me how to make it." Min Jun replied returning the hug."I'm glad you like it."

They finished their meal and put the kids to bed. they relaxed for a while until everyone was tired enough to go to bed. They were woke up a few hours later by Min Jun's barking.

"What's going on?" Ji Yeon asked as everyone met up in the hallway.

"I think somebody is trying to break in." Jin answered as a loud bang was heard. He then turned to Mi Sun."Take the kids and go in the closet."

Mi Sun lead the girls into the closet expecting to see Ji Yeon and Sun behind her. She was concerned and went to look for her daughter and youngest granddaughter."Stay here and don't come out until I come and get you." Mi Sun was about to leave the room when she noticed MIn Jun's dog sitting in the hallway. She grabbed her and put her in the closet with the girls so she wouldn't be in the way.

"What are you doing?" Mi Sun asked finding Ji Yeon in her room looking under the bed.

"I can't fine Sun." Ji Yeon answered.

"She's probably hiding." Mi Sun assured her.

"I called the police. Why are you two out here?" Min Jun asked coming into the room when he heard voices.

"Have you seen Sun?" Ji Yeon asked starting to get worried.

"No. I thought she was with you." Min Jun answered following Ji Yeon into the living room. They stopped when they saw Jin and Min Woo wrestling with a gun.

Min Jun, Ji Yeon, and Mi Sun stood back hoping the police would get there soon. Suddenly there was a loud pop and Ji Yeon slumped to floor crying in pain and holding her stomach.

Min Woo escaped out the front door as Jin ran over to his daughter. Sirens were heard outside and a few officers entered the open front door.

Ji Yeon was rushed to the hospital and into surgery. Min Jun stayed behind to take care of the girls.

"Did you find her?" Ji Yeon asked once she was coherent enough to form a sentence.

"No, but we knoe she's still in the country." Jin told her."Nobody saw them at the airport."

Three days passed and Ji Yeon was resting at home. She looked up when she heard the front door open.

"How you feeling?" Min Jun asked sitting on th couch beside his sister.

"I would feel better if someone would stop ruining my life." Ji Yeon answered.

"We found her once, we'll find her again." Min Jun assured her.

Four days later

Tommy was walking in the park one morning when he spotted something near a tree. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was a little girl. She was unconsious, but alive. Tommy took her to the hospital.

"I need some help." Tommy called upon entering the hospital.

Mi Sun eushed over and took the little girl from Tommy and brought her to an empty bed. Lucy soon joined her. Tommy watched out of the way as the doctor and nurse worked on the girl.

"Call Min Jun and tell him to bring Ji Yeon to the hospital." Mi Sun called out to Tommy. He pulled out his phone a little confused until he realized who the little girl was.

An hour later Ji Yeon was sitting in a room with her three year old daughter when someone appeared in the doorway.

"I'm calling the police." Ji Yeon said pulling out her phone.

"Wait. Please." Min Woo put a hand up to stop her.

Ji Yeon stopped, alrmed at the calmness of his tone.

"Can we talk?" Min woo asked.

Ji Yeon stood up and walked towards the bed where her daughter was sleeping leaving the chair for Min Woo. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"You wanted to talk so talk." Ji Yeon started. The silence getting to her.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through." Min Woo apologized."I wanted to make it right, but you blocked me on social media and changed your number."

"And yet here we are." Ji Yeon said cooly."What do you want?"

"To make things right and to get to know my daughter." Min Woo answered.

"You shot me twice and kidnapped MY daughter twice." Ji Yeon almost shouted."Why should I trust you?"

Min Woo bowed his head."The second time was an accident and I only took her because you wouldn't let me see her."

"Last I remeber you wanted nothing to do with her." Ji Yeon said.

"Well I do now." Min Woo stood up taking a step towards Ji Yeon, who instinctivly coward against the bed.

Min Woo realized his mistake and sat back down. Ji Yeon relaxed against the bed rail as Min Woo remained quiet. She wasn't sure she could trust him after all he had done to her.

"Maybe you have changed." Ji Yeon said quietly when nothing violent happened like she expected."Give me some time and I'll think about letting you see my daughter."

"Here's my number. Just let me know." Min Woo said handing Ji Yeon a piece of paper and walking out of the room.

Later that night Ji Yeon sat with her mother in her mother's hospital room. She told her everything that had happened between her and Min Woo.

"It's times like this I wish you could tell me what to do." Ji Yeon muttered after finishing the story.

"That's the hard part of being a grown up, making all the tough decisions." Mi Sun sighed.

They sat in silence until a light knock sounded on the doorframe. Mi Sun looked up to see Lucy standing there with a chart in her hand.

"I'll be right back." She said following Lucy out into the hall.

"Her labs came back and she needs a kidney transplant." Lucy explained.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later, especially since she hasn't had her medicine in a week." Mi Sun said.

"What did she say?" Ji Yeon asked seeing her mother standing in the doorway.

"You might want to call Min Woo. If he really wants to be in his daughter's life he can prove it by giving her a kidney." Mi Sun told her.

Ji Yeon took her phone out along with the piece of paper and dialed the number. She relayed the information and Min Woo came to the hospital soon after to see if he was a match. He was and the surgery was scheduled for the following morning.

"You can have supervised visits." Ji Yeon told Min Woo once they were all heading home.

Min Woo sighed."I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah so you and my dad are going to be spending a lot of time togeather while I try and get my life back togeather. You ruined my chance of becoming a lawyer." Ji Yeon explained. She had been in the hospital when she was supposed to take the bar and there wasn't a chance to retake the test for another six months.

Meanwhile across town Tommy had just picked up a book for his mom. she couldn't do a lot for herself these days, but one thing she could still do was read. While Tommy was browsing he ran into a familar face.

"Hey Jake what are you doing here?" Tommy asked walking up to the table where the blind blond man sat.

"Sighning books." Jake answered. Jake's latest book was quickly becoming a best seller. Tommy got in the back of the line so he could talk to Jake more once the crowd died down.

"Hey uh I have an idea for a movie, and I could use a talented writer like you." Tommy began.

"What's the idea?" Jake asked.

"Well it happened to a friend of mine so I'll have to ask her for permission, but I think it wpuld make a great movie." Tommy explained.

The next day they two men met up with Ji Yeon and filled her in on their idea.

"It's the least you could since I did find your daughter." Tommy prompted.

"Well I did dream of being of being an actress one day." Ji Yeon said.

"And you could use your lawyer skills." Jake added.

"I'm technically not a lawyer until I pass the bar." Ji Yeon told them.

"Who knows if this movie is a hit then you might not have to worry about the test." Tommy encouraged her.

"Alright I'll do it." Ji Yeon agreed.

Jake wrote the script with Ji Yeon filling in details while Tommy planned the movie out. He never dreamed of making a Korean movie, but it was worth the risk. They worked long and hard but the movie got made and was a success.

Everyone's lives were begining to get better. Tommy found more success in Korea then in the United States. He made a few more movies, even using one of Dil's crazy ideas to get his name in the horror department. Ji Yeon gave up being a lawyer and found acting to be a fun challenge. She stared in most of Tommy's movies while Min Woo worked on desighning games and getting to know his daughter. Everyone was in a good place and happy with their lives.

A/N I hope the ending was ok. The movie Tommy made is inspired by a Korean movie called 7 days. It's about a lwayers kid who gets kidnapped and she has to prove a guy innocent to get her kid back.


End file.
